More Than You Know
by Bozcorelli
Summary: * * Complete * * Sully always thought Bosco was an annoying, careless, selfish person. But, when they get stuck in a robbery, Sully learns that there's more to Bosco than he thinks. Please R&R! I know there aren't many Sully and Bosco frienship stories.
1. Riding with Sully and Ty

Title: More Than You Know  
  
  
Author: XoXLiLaNgElXoX  
  
  
Series: Third Watch  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Pairing: Sully & Bosco frindship  
  
  
Spoilers: Dunno  
  
  
Summary: Sully always thought Bosco was an annoying, careless, selfish person.  
But, when they get stuck in a robbery, Sully learns that there's more to Bosco  
then he thinks.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters  
  
  
NOTE: Ty doesn't drive that "guy" around and Sully's wife didn't die.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ty Davis looked over at his partner, John Sullivan or Sully. They were just told  
that Officers Faith Yokas and Boscorelli were going to be riding with them.  
Their car broke down, so they needed to go somewhere. Unfortunately, Ty and  
Sully were stuck with them. They didn't mind Faith, but Bosco is to much.  
  
  
Ty: Ready to start the day?  
  
  
Sully: With Bosco, I'm never ready!  
  
  
Ty chuckled when Faith and Bosco walked over. Faith seemed happy.  
  
  
Faith: Ready to work together?  
  
  
Ty: Yup, I got all the radios.  
  
  
Ty looked at Bosco. He was frowning and he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
  
Ty: You Ok?  
  
  
Bosco: Fine  
  
  
Bosco grabbed his radio. Faith elbowed him in the stomach. He sighed. He looked  
like he was about to scream.  
  
  
Bosco: I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry that the STUPID car broke, and I'm  
sorry that this whole teaming up thing ever happened!!  
  
  
Faith stared at Bosco. Anger in her eyes.  
  
  
Faith: What did I tell you?  
  
  
Bosco: I dunno, I had better things to do, like think of a way to get out of   
this.  
  
  
Faith smacked him on the back of the head. It wasn't hard. It was just a lil  
hit. He growled then walked away. Faith turned to Ty and Sully.  
  
  
Faith: I'm really sorry.   
  
  
Ty: So now we get to see what it's like to be Faith Yokas, how she deals with  
Bosco.  
  
  
Faith: You guys don't worry, I'll take care of him.  
  
  
Sully: Good, cause I will shot  
  
  
Faith chuckled. She felt like doing that sometimes. She would have to keep Bosco  
under control. She walked over to the car and found Bosco leaning up against  
it, starring at the sky. Ty and Sully came out and went over.  
  
  
Sully: You guys are gonna have to sit in the back, Ok?  
  
  
Faith: Sure, right Boz?  
  
  
It wasn't really a question. The tone of her voice told Bosco that she was really  
just telling him to behave.  
  
  
Bosco: Whatever.  
  
  
Bosco sat in the back, Faith next to him. Ty and Sully sat in the front. Sully  
drove away from the parking space and down the street.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Bosco: Are we there yet?  
  
  
Sully: Don't start with me, Bosco.  
  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and called him a baby under her breathe. Bosco looked at  
her.  
  
  
Bosco: I heard that.  
  
  
Faith turned to him. A smile on her face.  
  
  
Faith: What do you mean?  
  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes.  
  
  
Bosco: I heard what you said!  
  
  
Faith: I don't understand.  
  
  
Faith was starting with him. She knew exactly how to start a fight with him.  
  
  
Bosco: Shut up.  
  
  
Faith laughed.  
  
  
Faith: Your a baby.  
  
  
Bosco: Am not!  
  
  
Faith: Are to!  
  
  
Bosco: Am not!  
  
  
Ty yelled out their names. He looked back at them.  
  
  
Ty: Enough! Faith is not a baby and Bosco is not a baby!  
  
  
Faith looked down at the floor. She gave Ty her apology smile.  
  
  
Faith: I was just bored, I'm sorry.  
  
  
Ty: It's Ok.   
  
  
Ty looked at Sully who looked like he was gonna go crazy. They remained in silence  
until Bosco screamed stop, causing Sully to almost crash.  
  
  
Sully: Bosco don't do that!!!!  
  
  
Bosco opened the door. Ty wondered how he could do that. These doors only opened  
from outside, then again, this is Bosco. Bosco walked over to a group of people.  
Faith sighed and climbed out of Bosco's side. Ty and Sully got out and followed  
Faith. Bosco was talking to this guy.  
  
  
Bosco: Told you i'd be back  
  
  
Faith walked over. Sully and Ty close behind. The guy looked past Bosco and  
smiled at Faith.  
  
  
Guy: Officer Yokas, Please get you partner away from me, I didn't do anything  
wrong.  
  
  
Faith: I would, if I believed you, Joe.  
  
  
Joe frowned.  
  
  
Joe: But Officer, I really didn't do anything!  
  
  
Bosco smiled. He walked a lil closer.  
  
  
Bosco: I'm supposed to believe that?  
  
  
Sully walked up to Bosco. He didn't have the patience to listen to Bosco argue  
with a drug dealer.  
  
  
Sully: It doesn't look like he did anything, let's go.  
  
  
Joe's smile returned.  
  
  
Joe: Who's the old guy? He your Dad, Boscorelli?  
  
  
Joe laughed. Sully grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.   
  
  
Sully: Don't mess with me, kid!  
  
  
Sully stared at him then left with Ty following. Faith grabbed Bosco's arm.  
  
  
Faith: C'mon Boz, let's go.  
  
  
Joe: Thank you, Officer Yokas.  
  
  
Faith and Bosco sat in the back. Faith looked over at Bosco.  
  
  
Faith: Food?  
  
  
Bosco looked at her and smiled.  
  
  
Bosco: Food!  
  
  
Ty looked back at them.  
  
  
Ty: Hungry?  
  
  
Faith: Yea, how bout you?  
  
  
Sully: I'm pretty hungry.  
  
  
Bosco: What else is new?  
  
  
Faith tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Ty smiled.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Faith and Bosco got out of the car. Ty and Sully did too. Sully stopped on the  
sidewalk. He looked at his friends.  
  
  
Sully: I have to buy something across the street?  
  
  
Faith: Take Bosco!  
  
  
Bosco looked at her in disbelief  
  
  
Bosco: I'm fine where I am!  
  
  
Faith grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Ty and Sully.   
  
  
Faith: Please?  
  
  
Bosco: No  
  
  
Faith: Boz, go for me.  
  
  
Bosco: No  
  
  
Faith: I want you to go so you and Sully can talk, become friends, you know   
what I mean?  
  
  
Bosco sighed and shifted from one foot to another.  
  
  
Bosco: Fine  
  
  
Faith: Thanks, and your not a baby. I was joking.  
  
  
Bosco: Yea, well, you owe me.  
  
  
Faith and Bosco walked back over to Ty and Sully. She turned to Sully.  
  
  
Faith: Me and Ty will go get a table here and You and Bosco can go to the store  
across the street.  
  
  
Sully nodded. He didn't want to take Bosco, but Faith wants them to be friends.  
  
  
Sully: ready?  
  
  
Bosco: Yea  
  
  
Ty and Faith walked inside the restuarant. Sully and Bosco walked across the  
street. The walked into the place. It was a very small place. It was a cell  
phone store.   
  
  
Bosco: Cell Phones?  
  
  
Sully looked at him.  
  
  
Sully: Yea, my niece wants one for her birthday.  
  
  
Bosco nodded and looked at the lil phones. Sully was on the other side of the  
room. He heard the door open. He saw Joe walk in. Joe locked the doors behind   
him.  
  
  
Bosco: Joe? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out sellin-  
  
  
Joe pulled out his gun and pointed it at Bosco. Before Bosco could react, Joe  
shot him. Sully looked just in time to see Joe pull his gun out. He looked at  
the person he was pointing it at. Bosco! He heard the gun shot. He watched Bosco  
fall to the ground. It all happened so fast that Sully couldn't prevent it. He  
ran towards Bosco.  
  
  
Sully: BOSCO!!  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Faith and Ty were sitting at the table by the window. They were both talking  
and looking out the window. Faith looked across the street to the store Bosco  
and Sully were in. Sully was on one side of the room and Bosco was on the other.  
She sighed and looked over at Ty. He was watching them to.  
  
  
Faith: Will they ever get along?  
  
  
Ty: Dunno  
  
  
Ty and Faith looked back out the window at their partners. Faith saw Joe walk  
inside the store. Faith saw Bosco turning to look at him. He started to say   
something when Joe pulled out his gun and pointed it at Bosco. And before she  
could realize what was happening, she saw Bosco fall backwards. She stood up  
and ran outside. Ty caught up with her and grabbed her arm.  
  
  
Ty: You can't go in there!!!  
  
  
Faith: Bosco!! Bosco!! He was shot!!!!!  
  
  
Ty grabbed his radio and told central what was going on. Faith ran to the store.  
window. She was close enough to see Bosco lying on the floor. She felt the tears   
coming from her eyes. Ty grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Joe saw Faith.  
He walked over to the window and pulled down the blinds. Seconds later, backup  
arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	2. Struggles, Threats, and Choking

More Than You Know  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Sully knelt down beside Bosco. He looked for the wond, but there wasn't any.  
The vest! It prevented the bullet from get to the body. Sully thanked God. He  
shook Bosco.  
  
  
Sully: Bosco wake up, your not shot.  
  
  
Bosco's eyes didn't open. Sully sighed and shook him again. He still didn't open  
his eyes. Then he noticed something. Blood. Not from where he was shot. His  
head. He saw blood on the shelf. He hit his head. Sully ripped of part of his  
sleeve and put it underneath Bosco's head. He felt something on his back. He  
turned around. Joe had the gun pointed at his back.  
  
  
Sully: What are you doing?  
  
  
Joe smiled. Sully didn't trust his smile. There was something about it.   
  
  
Joe: Leave it alone.   
  
  
He pointed the gun at Bosco, then back at Sully. Sully looked around. There   
weretwo other people here. Joe pushed the gun into his back.  
  
  
Joe: Sit in the corner with the others. Leave it here!  
  
  
Sully went into the far corner with the other two people, leaving Bosco lying  
on the floor.  
  
  
Sully: What's your name's  
  
  
He looked at the guy. He was about 40 years old. He had short black hair.  
  
  
Guy: My name is Daniel or Dan  
  
  
Sully: Hi Dan, I'm Officer Sullivan or Sully.  
  
  
Sully could tell that Dan was calm. He looked at the woman. She was about the  
same age. She has light brown hair.  
  
  
Woman: Julie  
  
  
She was calm. She looked terrified, but calm.  
  
  
Sully: I'm Sully  
  
  
Julie: Hi Sully, Um, how's your young friend.  
  
  
Sully wish he knew the answer. He was really concerned about him. Joe walked  
over to Bosco. He knelt down next to him.  
  
  
Joe: LOOK WHO'S IN CONTROL NOW, OFFICER BOSCORELLI!!!  
  
  
Joe was screaming. If Joe touched him again, Sully would HAVE to do something.  
  
  
Joe: YOUR A DEAD MAN!!  
  
  
He put the gun to Bosco's head. Sully had to do something.  
  
  
Sully: The cops are here!  
  
  
Joe looked at the door. He stood up and looked through one of the blinds. The  
cops were everywhere. He noticed that Faith looked really mad. That was not good  
for him.  
  
  
Joe: Great Officer Yokas is mad!  
  
  
Sully's radio started to make strange noises. Then Faith came on.  
  
  
Faith: Sully? Bos?  
  
  
Sully grabbed his radio. Before he could say anything, Joe grabbed it. He smiled.  
  
  
Joe: Hello Officer Yokas! This is Joe, Your partner isn't doing to well, I shot  
him.  
  
  
His voice sounded happy. Like he was proud. Faith came on the radio.  
  
  
Faith: Joe?  
  
  
Joe: Yes  
  
  
Faith: You better pray to god that Bosco is not hurt. If he is, You better run.  
I will hunt you down. You can't hide from me Joe. I will kill you. Before I kill  
you, I will make you endure more pain then you could have ever thought possible. I  
will make you suffer. I will kill you, then bring you back to life and kill   
you again. You will never be safe. No power on this Earth, no weapon, no person  
will EVER be able to save you!!! I promise. Understand?  
  
  
Sully, who was taking care of Bosco, smiled. Joe gulped.  
  
  
Joe: Don't make promises you can't keep.  
  
  
Faith: Try me!  
  
  
Sully heard Bosco moan. He put his hand over his mouth. Bosco opened his eyes  
and looked up at Sully. Sully put his finger to his lips to tell Bosco to be  
quiet. Bosco nodded. Sully took his hand off Bosco's mouth.  
  
  
Sully: Pretend to still be unconcious.  
  
  
Bosco nodded, but squeezed his eyes shut from the pain in his head. Sully felt  
his heart ache for his friend. He gently placed Bosco's head on the floor. He  
went back over to the people.   
  
  
Joe: I'm sorry Officer Yokas, but I have to kill Boscorelli. Bye.  
  
  
He put the radio on the shelf. He pointed the gun at Bosco's head. He shot but  
hit the floor. He could hear Faith screaming over the radio. Sully's heart was  
racing. He almost hit Bosco. Thank God he missed. Joe picked the radio back up.  
  
  
Joe: Officer Boscorelli is dead, I'm very sorry, NOT!!  
  
  
Joe laughed over the radio. Bosco opened his eyes. Joe was standing at his feet.  
Bosco kicked Joe's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Sully was suprised.  
He quickly went to Bosco's side. He grabbed him around the stomach and pulled   
him away. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. Joe punched Sully and grabbed  
Bosco. He got on top of Bosco and started to choke him.  
  
  
Bosco: Sully!  
  
  
Sully looked over to see Joe slowly killing Bosco. Bosco's eyes were starting   
to close. No! Sully was mad. He tackled Joe.  
  
  
Sully: Noone tries to kill my friends!!  
  
  
Joe punched him and Sully fell backwards. Joe pointed his gun at Sully.  
  
  
Joe: Stay away from me old man!!  
  
  
Sully wiped away the blood from his lip. He looked over to where Bosco was. He  
wasn't there. Sully saw him with Dan and Julie. Bosco's head was on Julie's knees  
and Dan was taking care of his head.   
  
  
Sully: I give up. I'll go where I belong.   
  
  
He walked over to the people. He sat with the people and helped take care of Bosco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Baby?

More Than You Know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ty paced. Faith stared at the small store that held her partner. The shot scared  
her. She knew that Joe was bad from the beginning, but this is terrible. Her  
two friend are being held captive by a man who wants Bosco dead. Ty kept pacing.  
Faith couldn't take it anymore.  
  
  
Faith: DAVIS!!!  
  
  
Ty stopped pacing and looked at Faith. She looked at him.  
  
  
Faith: Stop!  
  
  
Ty nodded. He was nervous. Sully and Bosco were being held captive. He had no  
idea if his friends were still alive. He prayed that they were. He knew that  
Faith was worried. She looked angry, but she was scared. He was too. Some guy  
came over to them, smiling.  
  
  
Guy: You are never gonna guess what?  
  
  
Faith: I don't have time for this!  
  
  
The guy's smile faded. Faith looked at him.  
  
  
Guy: Your partner, Boscorelli, is still alive.  
  
  
Faith: How? Joe shot him?  
  
  
The guy's smile returned.  
  
  
Guy: We got a message from one of the hostages .... a ...... Scully?  
  
  
Ty smiled.  
  
  
Ty: Sully!  
  
  
Guy: Yea, him, but he said to tell Faith that Bosco is not dead, he hit his head  
but he's not dead, yet. He said that they don't have much time.  
  
  
Faith felt tears fall from her eyes. Tears of Joy. Bos wasn't dead. Yet.  
  
  
Faith: We have to get them out of there.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
Sully looked over at the now concious Bosco. They were sitting on the floor.  
  
  
Sully: You Ok?  
  
  
Bosco looked over at him and smiled.  
  
  
Bosco: Yea  
  
  
Joe looked over at them.  
  
  
Joe: Shut Up!!!  
  
  
Bosco gave him a look of hatred. Joe sighed. He got up and walked over to the  
hostages.  
  
  
Joe: What's your name old man?  
  
  
Sully just stared at him. He's not gonna answer him.   
  
  
Joe: I said what's your name!!!!  
  
  
Sully kept staring at him. Joe lifted up his hand. Sully closed his eyes and  
waited to be hit. Suprisingly, he didn't. He opened his eyes. Joe was staring  
at Bosco. Bosco had his hand on Joe's arm, preventing him from hitting Sully.  
Sully looked at Bpsco. Bosco just stared at Joe. Joe pulled away from Bosco and  
walked away. Bosco never took his eyes off of him. Joe turned around and poited  
his gun at Bosco.  
  
  
Joe: How dare you!!!-  
  
  
Bosco: No, How dare you!!!!  
  
  
Bosco was really mad. Joe was to. Sully couldn't believe that Bosco risked his  
life to save him from getting punched.  
  
  
Bosco: You have NO idea what your dealing with here!!  
  
  
Joe: I think I do!!  
  
  
Bosco: We're cops!! You won't get away with this!!!  
  
  
Joe: Wanna Bet!!!!  
  
  
Bosco: There's gonna be hndreds of cops in here soon-  
  
  
Joe: Why to save you!!?!?!  
  
  
Bosco stared at him.  
  
  
Joe: You don't get it! Noone wants you to live!!-  
  
  
Sully has had enough. Noone can say that to Bosco. It was time for him to cut   
in.  
  
  
Sully: That's enough!  
  
  
Joe pointed walked over to sully and pointed the gun at him.  
  
  
Joe: Shut up old man!!  
  
  
Bosco: He's not THAT old!!  
  
  
Sully rolled his eyes. Joe punched him. Bosco immediately tackled him. Joe and  
Bosco fell to the floor. Sully looked at them. Bosco kept punching him. Sully  
looked at Dan and Julie.  
  
  
Sully: GO! GO! WHILE YOU CAN! TELL THEM WHAT'S GOING ON!!  
  
  
Dan and Julie ran out of the shop. Sully ran over to help Bosco.  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Faith saw two people run out of the doors. Faith and Ty ran over to them. Dan  
and Julie ran to the police. Faith reached them first. She found them a place  
to sit. They sat down. Faith looked at both of them.  
  
  
Faith: Hi, I'm Faith Yokas-  
  
  
Dan: Your Faith?  
  
  
Faith: Yea  
  
  
Julie: Your friends told us about you and a Ty person.  
  
  
Faith: That's what I need to talk to you about. How are they?  
  
  
Dan and Julie looked at each other.  
  
  
Julie: Well, I think that the baby is in the most trouble.  
  
  
Faith stared at her, totally confused.   
  
  
Faith: Baby?  
  
  
Dan: A young boy, a cop.  
  
  
Faith smiled. Bosco. She needed him to come out alive. She needed to hold him.  
  
  
Faith: He's in trouble?  
  
  
Dan: The man seems to have a problem with him. He shot him. He survived, then  
he tried to strangle him. When we left, they were all fighting.   
  
  
Ty finally found Faith. Faith was about to tell him what Dan and Julie told them,  
when a they heard a shot. Faith, Ty, Dan, and Julie stared at the store.  
  
  
Faith: Bos?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Rainy Days

More Than You Know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sully couldn't believe it. How could this happen. He looked at Bosco. Bosco looked at  
Joe. Pain and sadness filled his eyes. Bosco looked at Sully. Bosco stood right in front  
of him. Bosco fell to the ground. Sully didn't catch him in time. Sully knelt down   
beside him. Bosco's eyes were barely opened.  
  
  
Sully: Stay with me Bosco!!  
  
  
Sully felt tears coming to his eyes. Sully took off his vest when he got shot the first   
time. Sully put his hands on Bosco's wound. Blood was all over the place. A tear fell  
from Sully's eyes. He wiped it away, leaving Bosco's blood all over his face.   
  
  
Sully: Bosco? Bosco! Please, stay with me. I got you. I'm gonna get us out of here.  
  
  
Bosco opened his eyes. He looked at Sully. His beautful eyes full of pain.  
  
  
Bosco: S-Su-Sully?  
  
  
Sully nodded. Bosco coughed. His eyes started to close. Sully held him in his arms. He  
looked at Joe.  
  
  
Sully: Let us go.  
  
  
Joe: I can't! I'll go to jail!  
  
  
Sully: Your going to jail anyway!!! You shot an officer!! If he dies It'll be worse!  
  
  
Joe gulped. Suddenly, Faith's voice filled the room. The radio! Sully picked it up.  
Joe didn't stop him.  
  
  
Sully: Faith?  
  
  
Faith: Sully! Are you Ok? Bos?  
  
  
Sully gulped. He can't tell her. He won't.  
  
  
Sully: We're getting out of here. Have an Ambulance waiting.  
  
  
Sully turned off the radio before Faith could say anything. He looked at Joe.  
  
  
Sully: Let us go. You got what you wanted. You hurt Bosco! Isn't that what you wanted?!?  
The damage is done! Let us leave!!  
  
  
Joe looked at the unconcious Bosco lying in Sully's arms. He was definetly going to   
jail.   
  
  
Joe: Fine!!  
  
  
He threw his gun to the otherside of the room. Sully got up. He picked up Bosco. He was  
now lying in his arms. Sully quickly walked out of the store.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Faith slammed the radio on the floor. It shattered to millions of pieces. Ty stepped  
back. Faith cursed. It was pouring outside. The rain was getting everyone wet. Faith  
started to cry again. Then she heard someone say They're out. She immediately looked  
at the door. She saw Sully walking towards them, with Bosco in his arms.  
  
  
Faith: Bos?  
  
  
Faith ran to them. Sully was laying Bosco on a stretcher. Faith ran up to it. She grabbed  
Bosco's hand. Kim and Alex began to work on him. The got him in the Ambulance. Faith,  
Ty, and Sully got in. They drove away. Every police officer stopped what they were doing  
and watched the Ambulance leave.  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
Alex and Kim brought Bosco into the ER. Faith, Sully, and Ty followed. The doctors told  
everyone to leave. Everyone left, except Faith. Sully walked up to her. He grabbed her  
arm and pulled her away. When they were in the waiting room, Faith slapped Sully.  
  
  
Faith: GET OFF ME!!  
  
  
Sully let go of her. She ran outside. Ty and Sully ran after her. She stopped in the   
middle of the parking lot. Ty and Sully watched her.  
  
  
Faith: Bos!  
  
  
She looked up at the sky. The rain falling on her face. She turned around and looked at  
Sully.  
  
  
Faith: I'm sorry.  
  
  
Sully was crying. Ty didn't notice. He thought it was the rain. Faith walked over to him.  
Sully hugged her.  
  
  
Sully: Oh God Faith, It's my fault!!  
  
  
Sully and Faith fell to the floor in each others arms. Both crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC- To Be Continued ...... 


	5. The Story

More Than You Know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They sat in the waiting room. They all go dressed into dry, clean clothes. Ty had to  
ask Sully questions. He didn't want to, but he had to. It's his job.  
  
  
Ty: Sul?  
  
  
Sully looked at his young partner. Ty. Ty's his best Friend. Sully sighed.  
  
  
Sully: Yes Ty.  
  
  
Ty: I have to ask you questions.  
  
  
Sully looked at him.  
  
  
Sully: Not now  
  
  
Ty: But, I have to. Sergeant said I had to.  
  
  
Sully: Well I said No!!  
  
  
Ty looked away. Sully didn't mean to yell at him. He's just not having a good day. He  
looked at Faith, who was now looking at him.  
  
  
Faith: Answer them.  
  
  
Sully: Do you want to know what happened?  
  
  
Faith closed her eyes. A part of her wanted to know, but the other part didn't want to  
know.  
  
  
Faith: I want to know.  
  
  
Sully sighed.   
  
  
Sully: Joe was getting mad. Mostly at Bosco. He walked over to us and started to fight  
with us. He punched me and Bosco tackled him. Bosco was beating Joe. I told the others  
to run while they can. They ran. I went over to help Bosco. Joe hit Bosco on the head  
with his gun. Bosco fell backwards. Joe pointed the gun at Bosco. Joe and Bosco stood   
up. Joe was yelling at Bosco.Telling him that he is going to die. That noone cares about  
him. Bosco was standing next to me. I had enough, so I told Joe to shut up. That was the  
wrong thing to do. Joe got so mad that he pointed the gun at me. He pulled the trigger.  
I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes.  
  
  
Sully sighed. This was hard.  
  
  
Sully: I opened my eyes and I saw Bosco in front of me. I couldn't believe it. Bosco  
took the bullet for me.  
  
  
Faith looked at him. Ty did too.  
  
  
Faith: Oh God!  
  
  
Sully: can understand if you hate me now.  
  
  
Faith: I don't hate you.  
  
  
Sully: You don't?  
  
  
Faith: No, It's just, I thought that you and Bosco weren't friends. I guess you are.  
  
  
Sully nodded.  
  
  
Sully: I owe my life to him.  
  
  
Faith: No, he won't except that, he'll say that he was just doing his job.  
  
  
Sully: I still can't believe it.  
  
  
Faith noticed a doctor coming towards them. She stood up.   
  
  
Faith: Is he Ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC .......... 


	6. More Than You Know

More Than You Know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Faith waited for the doctor's response.  
  
  
Doctor: Well, we were able to stop the bleeeding. Although he did lose alot of blood.  
He has a concussion. He was having trouble breathing, but that's fine now. He's strong.  
He's alive. He's very lucky. You may see him.  
  
  
The doctor smiled and left. Faith smiled. She looked at Sully. He was also smiling.  
  
  
Faith: Ready?  
  
  
Sully: Ready  
  
  
Faith looked at Ty. He nodded. They walked to Bosco's room. Faith opened the door and  
they walked in. Bosco was laying on the hospital bed. The nurse said he was unconcious.  
He had an oxygen mask over his mouth. Faith pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.  
Sully walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat down. Ty walked over to Bosco   
and put a hand on his arm and squeezed it.  
  
  
Ty: Get Well Bosco, I'll be back later.  
  
  
Ty looked at Faith and Sully.  
  
  
Ty: It'll tell them that you two are taking the day off.  
  
  
Faith: Thanks Ty  
  
  
Sully: Ty?  
  
  
Ty looked at him.  
  
  
Sully: I'm sorry I yelled at you-  
  
  
Ty: It's Ok Sul.  
  
  
Ty smiled then left. Faith looked at Bosco. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
  
Faith: God Bos, I can't believe that you were shot. I could've lost you  
  
  
Faith kissed him on the forehead again. She looked up at Sully. She stood up. Sully  
looked at her.  
  
  
Faith: I'm going to go get some coffee.  
  
  
Faith smiled then left. She was really standing outside the door. Sully put his hand  
on Bosco's arm and squeezed it.  
  
  
Sully: Hey, Bosco, It's me Sully.  
  
  
I know who you are.  
  
  
Sully watched as Bosco's eyes opened. Sully smiled. Bosco did too. He took the mask  
off.  
  
  
Sully: Your awake!  
  
  
Bosco: It seems that way.  
  
  
Bosco stopped smiling.  
  
  
Bosco: You Ok?  
  
  
Sully smiled at his friends concern. He sddenly frowned  
  
  
Sully: Yes and No.  
  
  
Bosco: huh?  
  
  
Sully: Physically yes, but ..... you took a bullet for me.  
  
  
Bosco: Point?  
  
  
Sully: You could've died.  
  
  
Bosco: But I didn't  
  
  
Sully smiled again.  
  
  
Sully: I know that this sounds stupid, but I thought you hated me.  
  
  
Bosco: I never hated you  
  
  
Sully: It's just-  
  
  
Bosco: I never hated you. Sure, I'm annoying, what else is new, but I joke around when   
I make fun of you and stuff like that. I don't hate you.  
  
  
Sully felt tears falling.  
  
  
Sully: Your in the hospital because of me.  
  
  
Bosco: Well, you could be in the hospital because of me. It's better this way. God only  
knows how your old wrinkly body would react to a bullet.  
  
  
Bosco chuckled. Faith, who has been listening to the whole thing, decided to walk in.  
She needed to see Bosco. She walked in and immediately ran over to Bosco. She bent down  
and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
  
Faith: God, Bos!  
  
  
Bosco: Did you just kiss me?  
  
  
Faith: Yea  
  
  
Bosco: Good, I like it that way.  
  
  
Faith hit him on the arm. Bosco chuckled. Sully did to. Faith sat down.  
  
  
Faith: So, Bos, I have something to tell you.  
  
  
Bosco: What?  
  
  
Faith: You know the two people in the store with you?  
  
  
Bosco: Yea  
  
  
Faith: The woman called you a baby  
  
  
Bosco ( whining ): I'm not a baby!  
  
  
Faith laghed. Bosco's eyes began to close.  
  
  
Faith: Sweet dreams.  
  
  
Bosco closed his eyes and fell asleep. Faith put the oxygen mask back on. She looked  
at Sully.  
  
  
Faith: So you guys work stuff out  
  
  
Sully: Yea.  
  
  
They both got up. They walked towards the door.  
  
  
Faith: So I guess you guys are friends?  
  
  
Sully laughed. He looked over at the sleeping Bosco.  
  
  
Sully: More Than You Know  
  
  
Sully and Faith left, leaving Bosco to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! 


End file.
